marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raven Darkholme
Raven Darkholme aka Mystique is a mutant with the ability to shapeshift and a member of the Brotherhood of mutants. Biography ''X-Men: First Class Mystique, along with a young Charles Xavier, displayed their abilities to a group of government agents, among them the Man in Black and Moira MacTaggert. Gathering a group of other mutants, including Erik Lensherr, Sean Cassidy, Alex Summers, Armando Muñoz, & Henry McCoy, they formed the original team of X-Men. Instrumental in stopping the Cuban Missile Crisis and foiling the Hellfire Club's bid for world domination, the team was eventually split when Lensherr began to believe that humans would never accept mutants and opted to assert rule over them instead of waiting to be interred and executed. Raven, who had become something of a protégé to Lensherr, opted to join him and helped form the Brotherhood of Mutants. X-Men Mystique impersonates Henry Gyrich, aide to Senator Kelly, as part of a plan to kidnap Kelly and turn him into a mutant, thereby ending his support of the Mutant Registration Act. However, Magneto's mutation machine causes Senator Kelly to die. During the battle at the Statue of Liberty to stop Magneto from using the device on the UN Summit, she has an extended fight with Wolverine, proving to be too nimble for him to hit. Wolverine wins when she tries to impersonate Storm to distract him. As she cannot mask her scent, he sees through the ruse and stabs her (notably, she is depicted with yellow-green blood). She survives, however, and morphs into the form of a fallen police officer. As a result, she is able to slip past the police that descend on the building. At the end of the film, she is seen on television, impersonating Senator Robert Kelly in order to withdraw his support of the Mutant Registration Act. X2: X-Men United Mystique uses her impersonation of Kelly as a means to free Magneto from his plastic prison. She infiltrates William Stryker's office by impersonating Stryker's aide, Lady Deathstrike, gaining details about the prison as well as several of Stryker's plans (most important of which are the plans to "Dark Cerebro"). She frees Magneto by seducing a guard and injecting him with enough iron for Magneto to work with. After helping Magneto escape from prison, she joins Magneto's brief alliance with the X-Men. While camped in an unknown forest area, Mystique attempts to seduce Wolverine in the guise of Jean Grey, but the scar from their previous battle gives her away. She then shifts through several forms (Storm, Rogue, then Stryker), asking him what he really wants. Prior to this, she is approached by Nightcrawler, who asks her why she doesn't use her shapeshifting powers to blend in with normal people, to which Mystique replies, "Because we shouldn't have to." She later impersonates Wolverine in order to gain entry to the Alkali Lake base. The disguise doesn't fool Stryker, but gains her access to the control room. From there she aids in the rescue of several captured mutants and leads the group to Dark Cerebro. She then impersonates Stryker to aid in Magneto's plan to kill every human in the world, though it is ultimately foiled. X-Men: The Last Stand Mystique is captured by the government. It is here that her name is revealed to be Raven Darkhölme. Magneto comes to save her, but during the attempt she is hit by a cure dart (manufactured using Leech's DNA) while protecting Magneto. As she lies on the ground naked in her normal human form, Magneto regretfully abandons her, stating "you're not one of us anymore." He adds wistfully, "It's such a shame. She was so beautiful." Bitter over his betrayal, Mystique goes to the government and gives the location of his base. However, when they raid the camp, they find it populated entirely with duplicates of Multiple Man. It is unclear whether or not the cure wore off and Mystique's mutant powers returned, as it is suggested Magneto's did at the end of the film — as was revealed when he may have moved a metallic chess piece without touching it. Character traits Mystique is seen as Magneto's second in command especially during the first two films. She is seen as exceedingly intelligent being able to program and work whole computer system's. She is seen also as Magneto's fighter and has beaten up Wolverine on many an occasion and can get past groups of over 50 soldiers without a weapon. She is Magneto's most useful and loyal servant, being an extremely successful assassin and probably the best hand to hand combatant in the X-Men film 'verse. However by the third film, her loyalty to Magneto changes drastically when he gives her up after she is shot with the cure and left powerless. Notably, Dr. Hank McCoy mention to Mystique that since she is a shape-shifter, she is able to alter and rejuvenate her body's cells and thereby retain a youthful appearance. Relationships *Erik Lehnsherr - Former Boss. *Sabretooth - Former Teammate. *Toad - Former Teammate. *John Allerdyce - Former Teammate. *Wolverine - Enemy. *Ororo Munroe - Enemy. *Scott Summers - Enemy. *Charles Xavier - foster brother turned Enemy. *Robert Kelly - Enemy. *Beast - Love interest. *Nightcrawler - Son. *Azazel - Father of her child. Behind the scenes *In the first film Rebecca wore colored contacts to make her eyes yellow, in the second and third film her eyes were changed digitally. Quotes ''Nightcrawler: "Then why not stay in disguise all the time? You know? Look like everyone else. Mystique: "Because we shouldn't have to." ---- Wolverine: "What do you want?" Mystique (Shapeshifting into Storm, Rogue, Jean and William Stryker) : "The real question is? What do you want, or do you not know." Appearances/Actresses *Canon (4 films) **''X-Men: First Class'' - Jennifer Lawrence, Morgan Lily and Rebecca Romijn **''X-Men'' (First appearance) - Rebecca Romijn **''X2: X-Men United'' - Rebecca Romijn **''X-Men: The Last Stand'' - Rebecca Romijn Trivia * In the comics Mystique has blue skin instead of the scaly appearance she has in the films. * In the X-Men Origins: Wolverine videogame is revealed that John Wraith is her lover. Their son, Nightcrawler, heirs the physical appearance of the mother and the powers of the father. Gallery Images in chronological order of the film timeline: ''X-Men: First Class'' x-men-first-class-child-mystique.jpg|Raven as a young girl. Lawrence Darkholme.jpg|Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkholme in X-Men: First Class (2011). xmenbeast.jpg|A young Raven Darkholme with Hank McCoy in X-Men: First Class (2011). Raven Darkholme.jpg|Young Raven Darkholme. mystiquexmen.jpg|Mystique with her X-Men outfit. Mystique X-Men First Class.jpg|Young Mystique MystiqueXFC.jpg|Raven ready for action. MystiqueYoung.jpg|Raven in shock of see Charles hit of a bullet. ''X-Men'' Mystique1.jpg|As she appears in X-Men (2000). Mystique x-men 2000.png|Promotional image ''X2: X-Men United'' Mystique2.jpg|Mystique with Magneto in X2 (2003). Raven x2.png|Mystique in Stryker's base. Mystiqueface.jpg|Mystique searching Stryker's files in X2 (2003). Mystique thumb.jpg|Promotional image. ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' Mystique3.jpg|After her capture in X-Men: The Last Stand (2006). Mystique movie.JPG|Promotional image for X-Men: The Last Stand (2006). Videos Video:X-Men: First Class Mystique Trailer (Earth-616)| }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Teenage Villains Category:Mutants Category:Earth-10005 Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters with Agility